Talk:Touch of Eva/@comment-108.64.212.10-20131205080032
I'm probably biased against her because of my devotion to Chair and love for Blair, so I'm strictly against Chuck and Eva's relationship. That aside, I have nothing against Eva herself, and she a great person, but their relationship just seems wrong to me. Chuck always looks like he's fooling himself when he's around her. He's not being his true self. In a way, I think he's using her to prove that he has become a better person, but with no true feelings involved. I'm not saying that people can't change, but everyone has a dark side and Chuck is just hiding it and he shouldn't have to. Their relationship is born out of gratitude, not love. Eva forgave him for his past, but the moment Chuck shows his dark side in the present she'll leave him. It's exactly what she's doing in this episode, she is bolting the moment things seem hard. Eva is too fragile to deal with Chuck. He always has to protect her, but it's not like he can do that for forever. She's always believing that people can change for the better, but she can't deal with the worst. That's what he's afraid of, the same way he was afraid of showing that side to Blair during Season Two, except Blair was willing to put herself in emotional danger to bring out the best in him. Disregarding the nature of the relationship, everything he's doing is simply unfair to Blair. Eva met him right at the moment when he was looking for a way out and a new life, and she could give him that, so he took the chance. But Blair stuck the entire journey out, the good and the bad. She supported him through every obstacle and all of the heartbreak he gave her all the way to rock bottom, until he did some unspeakable things. From rock bottom, the only place he could go was up, and Eva happened to be there when it happened. So Blair was the one who changed him. She already made him a better person through Season Three, but the reason she couldn't do it completely was because, as she said, she loved him too much, and wasn't willing to risk losing him, so she allowed herself to settle. It's completely unfair to Blair because she took all the pain and tears to support him and change him, and while he climbed up, he was also pulling her down, but before she could get the love she deserved, he got rid of her because he had made her too dark and didn't want his past to affect the new persona he gained. He shouldn't be allowed to just cast her off like a reminder of his dark past as soon as he sees a better life. Blair has every excuse to play the part of the scorned woman, even if her anger is misdirected. That's just cruel and exactly as he said in the first season. He used Blair, then treated her like one of his father's old Arabian mares, rode and used until they grew tired and old and had already served their purpose. Instead of taking care of her like she needed him to, he just threw her away in favor of some perfect new woman and gave all the credit to her, simply because she was more innocent and naive than Blair. Who wouldn't want to get back at him, especially with Blair's personality. The saddest part is that she still loves him and getting back isn't even the real reason she's trying to get rid of Eva. In the end, they do need each other, because she is the only one who can truly understand his darkness, and he's the only person she can be her real self with. With any other person she's ever dated, she's always putting on the perfect, sophisticated lady persona. While I'm not a great, huge fan of Chuck's, they are meant to be together as a couple. Besides, while Blair is willing to stick it out with him during the most hopeless of times, such as after his father's death and he pushed everyone away or the loss of the hotel, Eva would have bolted at the first sign of difficult times. She certainly proves that here. She obviously doesn't love Chuck enough to fight for him or to forgive him, and that's nowhere near what Blair feels for him. Eva doesn't belong with Chuck. On the other hand, Blair is just too proud to admit that she still loves him.